Kayla x Sirus (Amnesia)
by vilgil
Summary: Kayla has a crush on her teammate, Sirus, who says he's too old for her, even though it's only two years apart. But does he really mean it?
1. Chapter 1

**Heeey, guys xD These are my own characters, so it's not really **_**fan**_**fiction xD The character's are not really like this.. Sirus would never do something like this xD I use the characters for my cartoon-thingy xD I haven't gotten far in the series, like two pages or something xD Im sorry for my bad spelling, the story is originally written in norwegian, and I hate writing things over in a different language, so I used Google Translate -_- But I tried as hard as I could, fixing the worst grammar mistakes xD**

  
Chapter 1: Why don't you like me?

His voice is waking me. The enchanting voice. The surroundings, however, is not as enchanting. I look down at my hands. They are full of blood. I half panic and look around me. The grey walls are worn and the painting is peeling off. There are no windows and only one door. It's a square formed room, and in one corner there is a pile of mouse droppings, and around the room, wet spots of both blood and urine. It smells disgusting. A mixture of the nausea smell of a barn and the bitter-sweet smell of blood. I get a little dizzy from the smell. There is a corpse on the ground. I do not know who it is, because of all the blood, but I know that it is I who have killed this person. Or, not me, but my other self. My other personality. The next thing I see is the enchanting voice's owner. Sirus. He looks at me in despair. I feel tears run down my cheeks, and break out in big gasps. Sirus comes closer, and I throw my arms around him. He is a great improvement of the smell. He puts his arms around me and rubs my back. This makes me feel much better, but I will not tell. If I do he'll just let go. I've been in love with him since the first time he forced away my other personality. He has always been the one who has made it. Only him. That is why we are in the same team. We are both part of CASIO, a secret organization that works to fight Shun, the present, evil world ruler. Our team consists of me, Sirus, and the very annoying Antonio. Suddenly Sirus pulls away from me, looking me in the eye and ask: "What triggered her this time?"  
"I don't remember," I reply crying. He still keeps the eye contact. He knows that I am in love with him. He thinks he's too old for me, even though he is only two years older. He blames that he is of age. He is 18 and I am 16. There isn't that much difference ... He takes all the warmth out of me when he breaks the eye contact. It feels like I'm being stabbed with a knife in my stomach, and I'm back in the cold, fetid room.

"We need to wash away the tracks" he says and begins to lift up the body. I stare at the body. The face is absolutely disgusting. Full of blood and the jaw is twisted out of joint. It isn't anyone I know. It pounded in my temples, and I cry of pain when the memories of how his face got like this is coming back. After only a few seconds Sirus have released the corpse, and embraces me again. This time it's not getting better. The pain is too great. What "she" has done is terrible. I strive to keep my eyes open, to avoid images. But every time a new wave of pain washes over me, I can't keep them up. I hear and watch the grotesque scene. The body's screams, tears and prayers. Sirus's comforting words are clear and low, but I can still hear them. "It's okay, Kayla," he says. His words are the only thing that gives me the courage to suffer through the pain. I hear "Her" sick laughter and become sick, making it even more painful. My face is wet with tears when I start to come back to the present. I'm starting to feel the heat of Sirus again. The comforting words of his are higher. I look up into his eyes. He takes his jacket and wipes my cheeks. I still sob, but I feel better. While I watch his eyes, suddenly a sea of anger flushes over me.

"Why don't you like me? And don't blame age this time."  
"Kayla .." He starts, but I interrupt: "No. No excuses. I want an answer, no matter how hurtful it is." He looks a little distressed. I stare into the blue eyes of his.  
"Okay," I say. "Then I'll probably never a real reason. It makes me so irritating" He put a finger over my mouth. The next step gets all the cells in my body to react. I can't control my feelings when his lips seal the mine. My eyes are locked up. He puts his hands on my cheeks. I close my eyes and kiss back. I put my bloody hands on his shoulders. He pushes me to the ground and put a hand on each side of my shoulders. I'm lying in a small puddle of blood, but I don't care. It is as if we are the only ones in the world right now. His tongue slips into my mouth, and it gets to a hefty latch section. But after a while he breaks it, and suddenly his eyes widen.  
"What is it?" I ask.  
"Your thighs ..." He replies. I will first be confused, but then I notice that one of my thighs has rubbed it's way upwards and have stopped at his intimate zone.. I'm starting to move the leg and muttering "sorry," a little annoyed at how I ruined the situation, but he stops me: "I didn't say you should stop .." Hes voice a little low, as if he is afraid to say something wrong. Only now do I notice how red he is in his cheeks. At the same time, I know that mine gets pretty hot. He approached again. His lips just found mine again when we were both startled by a huge gasp. Antonio is in the doorway, eyes and mouth wide open. Sirus throws himself away from me and get up quickly. I can't see his face, but mine is certainly splashing red. He has just gone out the door when I'm on my feet again. I look at Antonio annoyed when I start walking towards the door. He looks at me shocked and begins: "What-" but I interrupt him: "Don't say anything. You can clean up this mess here." I walk out the door and slam it shut behind me. The tears are flowing from my eyes again. Stupid Antonio. He ruined a perfect moment with his ugly face! Okay, it's not his fault ... I shouldn't have asked why Sirus doesn't like me ... Now he will probably never speak to me again. Aside from telling me our mission... He will certainly not help me against my other personality either... I have to take extra care from now, when he is not there to help me. I knock my hand into the wall and get a surge of pain through it. Good . Pain is good. It keeps "her" away.

**Yeah xD That was the first chapter :P Hope you liked it :D Let me know ifyou guys want more, cause I can translate more of the story, but I don't see the point if no one likes it xD**

-Vilgil~


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there again people w I decided to write this chapter without using crappy translation programmes. So if you find it hard to read this time, it's my own fault xD Im not going to write off the norwegian version eighter, so this is completley new stuff xD Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: My best friend.

When we arrive back at CASIO's Head Quarter I half-run to my room without speaking to any of my teammates. I lock the door behind me, and press myself against the door. After a while I walk over to my bed. I lay down, watching the roof. Im stupid. Sirus would never like me. But why did he kiss me? He must have been sick of my talking. No... I need to know why. But not right now. I need sleep. "She" takes all my energy. I turn to the side and nearly jump out of my bed when I see Antonio laying in my bed. "Antonio! What are you doing here?" He's startled by my voice. "I wanted to see if you were all right." He says. He looks worried. "Ok. Im fine. Now get out of my room!" He smiles and lays down on his back: "Not going untill you tell me what's on your mind. Clearly something is wrong, since you didn't notice me before. I've beenhere for ten minutes. All you have been doing is to stare at the roof." I look away from his piercing blue eyes. "The only thing bugging me now, is you." He moves a little and Im back at staring at him. The truth is, I really need someone to talk to, and the only one I _can _talk to is him. He smiles and says: "Well if it's nothing to worry about I'll just go." He starts to get up, and then he walks towards the walkingcloset to his room. We all have walkingclosets connected to our rooms in case of an emergency mission. "Stop." I say while he's opening the door. He stops and smiles towards me. I smile back as he sits down on my bed once more. Even though he's annoying, he's my best friend, and the only other person here that can be considered a girl. I can always be myself with him. As I speak my mind, he listens and nods once in a while. After I'm done tears fill my face. He's embracing me, and comforts me. His t-shirt is soon wet of tears.  
"I'm glad that you're here." I say. "You're the one here I can relate the most to." He raises an eyebrow: "What? Why is that?" I cover my mouth with my hand. I said to much. He backs away a little. "Uhm.. I mean... You're the one who has the most in common with me." Again, i cover my mouth. He sighs. "You know Im not a girl, Kayla." I nod. "And Im not gay eighter." A little suprised I raise an eyebrow. He sighs once more, and i quickly take his hand. "I know, Antonio. I didn't mean it like that. I meant.. You're my best friend.." I struggle to say those words. It's not like he didn't know, but I don't like to admit it. He smiles again. "Yeah I know." He says. "Nice to hear you finally admit it." I look away, embarassed. He grabs my chin and sofly turns my head towards him. "What are yo-" He stops me by sealing our lips. My eyes are wide open. What is he doing? Right after I admitted that he's my best friend, he kisses me? I don't back away though. He pushes himself on top of me. I'm still kind of in shock. Why? Isn't he kind of friend-zoned? Why don't I back away? Thousands of questions run through my head. Then I feel his tongue in my mouth. I try to push him away, but he's to heavy for me. Oh fuck it. I close my eyes and kiss back. He gets more intense. After a little while I take a chance and push him away from me. "Antonio... What the fuck are we doing?" He stares at me, his face emotionless. I move my leg, uncomfortable. Eventually he sighs: "I'm sorry." He gets up and walks out of the room. Now my head is filled with new questions.

After a little while Sirus is suddenly in my room: "We have got a new mission. Prepare to go far." I look at him. "How far?"  
"2013" he answers. I take my phone from my desk and type 2013. I look at the clothes they used back there. I walk accross the room and over to my dresser. I push some buttons and out comes some new clean clothes. I change into them and walk out in the hallway where Antonio and Sirus waits. I giggle at their clothes. We walk over to an office in the end of the hallway. Sirus activates the timemachine and pushes some buttons. I never really got to learn how the time machines work. Sirus is the smartest of us. Suddenly I remember: "WAIT! Where are the weapons?" Sirus's answer comes fast and coldly: "We don't need any this time." I sigh, and walk into the timemachine.

**My chapters are short . Sorry! Next chapter will be longer! What is their mission? Only I, The great Vilgil knows! Hahah, no. Sorry for poor grammar and short chapters... The chapters will be better, with more action, and not just kayla asking herself all these questions. This is actually a part of the real story, except Kayla isn't the main character. You will meet the main character in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes. Hello again. I think this chapter will be longer than the last two. Because in this chapter more characters will be introduced. And it will be more related to the real story :D Enjoy! xD**

Chapter three: I don't remember...

We arrive at some sort of high school. I just keep thinking how old fashioned things are here. Well in this year its modern. Sirus stops a guy with his pants nearly down to his knees. Seriously, what is wrong with the people in the 2000's? "Have you seen this girl today?" He asks him and shows a picture of our target. He looks sleepily on the picture: "Luna.. Why do you want this nerd? You have a pretty fine girl right there. Except for the hair." He stares at me and smiles. I sigh and grab his shirt: "Have you seen her or not?" He looks shocked and stutters: "Woah! C-calm down girl! I haven't seen her, but she's probabily in the library." I let go of him and he falls to the ground. Antonio helps him up: "Excuse her! She's a bit violent." I give him an annoyed stare. Sirus starts to walk across the room. He looks at a map. "Just down the hallway," he says in his own thoughts. We start walking and when we get there we see the girl sitting at a table reading a book. She har caramell brown hair, a plain grey shirt, black pants and shoes "Wow, she's pretty." Antonio says. I sigh. Guys. Sirus opens the door and we walk towards her.She looks up from her book as we arrive. She gives us a weird look. "Are you the one they call Luna?" Sirus asks her. She nods: "Yes, and who are you people. Are you some kind of crazy cosplayes or something?" Sirus sits down beside her. "I have some questions for you. Will you answer them?" He asks. She nods again. I sit down on the opposite side of the table with Antonio. She stares at us. I feel kind of uncomfertable having her eyes pierced on me. She looks at Sirus when he asks her: "You had a childhood friend when you were younger. What do you remember of him, and do you know where he is today?" She looks kind of startled. "Uhm.. Well I don't really remember that much. He actually had dark blue hair. Kind of weird. he was my best friend, but when my mother died, I had to move away from him to live with my brother, so I don't know where he is now. I remember that he gave me this." She points at her ribbon hairpin. Sirus looks at it and asks: "Do you remember anything more about what he looked like?" She shaked her head: "My memories have been kind of blurry lately. I don't remember his face." Sirus nods. He gets up and says: "I think you should come with us." She gives him a weird look again: "Why?" The respond comes fast: "We need you." I get up and stand beside Sirus. I look at him with a confused expression. Luna gets up and packs her stuff. She says: "I don't see why anyone would need me." Sirus grabs her arm and she looks shocked. "Please." He says. She looks like she's been enchanted and nods. When we get out of the school she says: "B-but.. School's not done. And I still don't know what you need me for.." He sighs and turn around: "I'm sorry, but this is more important than school. Our future depends on it." Now she looks like she's holding in her laughter: "Now I KNOW you're crazy, but what's up with you hair?" Antonio gives her a weird look. "Our hair?" She nods: "Yeah. It sure can't be natural." Sirus sighs again and keeps on walking. She just stands there. I look back as she starts to turn away. "Sirus! She's turning." He turns around to and walks over to her. He grabs her arm again and drags her along. She screams at him but he doesn't look like he should be bothered. I'm starting to wonder why she is so important. She doesn't look special. At least not for this time period. I realize I've been standing still and start walking again to catch up with the others. Antonio slows down to walk by my side. "Im sorry for-" I reach my hand in the air in front of him, causing him to stop. "Nothing to talk about." He grabs my arm: "Yes it is." I rip my arm away from him and walk on. I hear him murmur "later then.." behind me.

When we're at the place we hid the timemachine Sirus lets go of Luna. She looks worriedly at us. "Ok. Tell me the truth. What do you need me for?" "You need to help us fight a battle in our own time." Sirus replies. I look at him with widened eyes. OUR time? He's taking her with us. "Battle? Against who?" Now I'm the one asking questions. He just gives me a glance, but soon he ignores me again. I sigh, but not loud enough for any of the others to hear. He really hates me. With good reason. My head is stocked with thoughts, and I'm getting dizzy. I try to keep thoughts out, when I start to breathe faster. My pulse raises. I can't hear what they are talking about, even though I think I can see movements from their mouths. I fall to my knees as it gets heavier and heavier to breathe. I hear Antonio and Sirus call my name worried. My throat hurts. The last thing I hear before I pass out is my inner voice saying: "Bye Kayla. Finally I can have some fun."

**Sirus' POV**

"Evil." Is the last thing I say before noticing Kayla is on her knees. "Fuck! Kayla!" Antonio and I get to her at the same time. "Stay with us, Kayla." I calmly say, trying not to loose my head. Antonio shakes her, trying to keep her awake. I push him away, saying: "Goo start the machine. Get Luna with you, and I'll take care of Kayla." He nods and runs away grabbing Luna on his way. I talk slowly to Kayla, but I don't seem to get any contact. She's breathing to heavily. I don't notice I'm screaming until I see her eyes slowly close as she passes out.I feel tears in my eyes, but I shake them of, as I throw her over my sholder and run for the machine. It's almost ready charged when I arrive. "We'll have about ten minutes before she wakes up as her other self. We have to get her into the emergency room at the Head Quarter by then. Or else blood will be spilled." I say, sounding overly dramatic. Antonio only nods, looking worried. "What's happening?" Luna asks, looking like a lost kid. "We'll explain later." I say, in a rush. Antonio pushes the last button and in 5 minutes we're back at CASIO HQ. I crash my way out of the room and run as fast as I can against the emergency room still with Kayla on my shoulder. When I'm at the door I rip it open and lay her on the floor. Antonio and Luna are soon behind me. I push them out of the room and lock the door. Right in time. I hear "her" laughter from inside the room. I look through the litte hole in the door. I see her sit on the floor in themiddle of the room. She obviously noticed me, because now she's laughing even more, her head tilted back, showing her shrinked pupils. "Finally she let me out. And I should really thank you for that, Sirus." She says, now looking at the door. "Kayla. Please press her away." I say. She still looks at the door, grinning. "I'm sorry, Sirus. She can't hear you anymore. And I wouldn't blame her. She's really hurt you know. Poor little Kayla." She breaks out laughing again. "Kayla." She's still laughing. Suddenly she seems serious: "Well now. I've got work to do. Would you please let me out of here. I have to get the hate out." "No," I simply answer. She laughs some more: "Well, if I can't get out, I will just hurt the only one I can get to." I get confused and watch her carefully through the hole. She puts her nail up to her chest. More confusion until I finally understand, when it's to late. A small stream of blood flows out of her chest. I Rip up the door and close it behind me while yelling "Lock the door" to the others. When I get to her she's laughing louder than ever. I push her to the floor, nearly screaming: "Kayla! Come out. Please!" She laughs even more. I get tempted to slap her, but she looks to much like Kayla. I use my shirt to prevent more blood from coming out. "You know, Sirus. You really hurt me." She snaps my attension with her normal voice. She has tears in her eyes. I slowly get off her and help her up. When I'm walking towards the door she grabs my arm and pushes me into a wall, holding my hands behind my back. "Thanks for being such a fool, Sirus~" She whispers into my ear. "How-" I start, but she interrupts me: "Im a better actress than you thought." She puts a hand to the back of my head and whispers: "Good night" before she knocks my head to the wall and I pass out.

**Whoo-hoo xD I think it was a bit longer than the other chapters.. Sorry, but writers block likes me very much xD Stay awesome~**

**~Vilgil~**


End file.
